


Friends (thumbs up)

by zozobird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, IDK if the have an AO3, If they do then I'll gift this work to them, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, on here, that is, they'll see it anyway, this is for someone on Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: Some harpy gf's make a new friend. That's pretty much it.





	Friends (thumbs up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qazers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazers/gifts).



> This is a gift for a friend on Discord. I'm their Sexy Secret Krampus (I love saying/writing that). Not all they're getting, but it's all I'm posting, lol.

The sun had long since gone down when Siobhan finally roused from her sleep. She yawned, the tips of her wings brushing the ceiling as she sat up and stretched. She stood and walked over to the doorway of her room, pausing for a moment to rub her eyes with a sigh, then continued to the entrance of her spacious cave.

  


The moon hung high and bright in the clear sky, making it easy for Siobhan to navigate through the glittering snow towards a frozen pond near the tree line. She looked up at the stars for a moment before a shadow caught her eye. A small figure sat perched high in the branches of a birch tree. At the sight of the figure, Siobhan's eyes widened and she smiled, starting in that direction in a series of hops and skips-her wings also quickly flapping, helping her gain speed.

Siobhan jumped when she reached the base of the tree and with a powerful beat of her wings, she collided with the small figure, sending them both down into the snow. A small chuckle came from the feathered body below her, and Siobhan's own feathers ruffled in joy as she gave a wide grin to the smaller harpy.

"Kat!" She exclaimed as she nuzzled gray skin. "Where have you been?"

"I told you, I wanted to find some wild berries and nuts," Kat pulled open the bag slung across her shoulder, showing off the slightly dried berries, various pine nuts, and acorns.

"But I missed you so much!" Siobhan gave Kat a peck on the lips, causing the smaller harpy to flush darkly, her gray skin turning almost black.

"Stop it," Kat smiled warmly as she pulled away from her partner. "I told you when I'd be back. I'm even early. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I made a new friend."

"Really? Weird for anyone to be out and about this time of year."

"I know, but I'm glad I met them.They can't really talk, but they're nice. Do you want to meet them? They're staying about 20 minutes away."

Siobhan shrugged, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Kat grinned and shoved the larger harpy off of her before getting up and taking off. She turned and addressed her partner, "Great, come on!"

* * *

The pair of harpies leisurely flew through the sky, watching the trees thin out and small creeks combine into a stream. The moon casting their dark shadows across the snow, causing any small, nocturnal animals to scurry back into their hides. After about half-an-hour, Kat descends near a sharp bend in the large stream. Siobhan follows her as she calls out.

"Birger! I'm back and I want to introduce you to someone!"

Snow softly crunches behind them and Siobhan turns towards the approaching sound. Her eyes widen in surprise as a huge creature lumbered towards them. Their face was vaguely shaped like a lizard skull with sharp,inward-pointing teeth. A large pair of golden antlers grew proudly from their head. Bright moonlight reflected off their pale face, causing it to sharply stand out against thick, dark fur.

Kat put her winged arm around Siobhan and introduced them, "Siobhan, this is Birger. Birger, this is Siobhan, my partner."

"Nice to meet you, Birger."

Birger nodded in agreement and they chuffed as they sat down in the snow.

"What made you come so far North? There's not much up here this time of year."

They nodded towards the stream and then towards a rather large pile of fish and eels. They made a series of short, high pitched warbles as they did so.

"Oh. Can you only find them up North?"

A nod.

"Cool," there was a short pause as Siobhan thought of something they could do together. "Do you like to run?"

Birger lifted one of their forlegs in a so-so gesture then tilted their head in question.

"Are you fast?"

They puffed out their chest proudly and nodded with a low huff. Even without lips, both Siobhan and Kat could tell that they were smiling.

Siobhan hopped closer and ruffled her feathers in excitement, "Do you wanna race?"

Kat gave an amused smile when Briger nodded enthusiastically. She flew over to a small, forked tree and settled as she watched the other two move around to find a starting place.

Siobhan and Birger raced each other for a while, going from one curved part of the stream to another. More often than not, they tied. After a while, racing turned into tag. Siobhan would fly just out of Briger's reach, seeing how high they could jump to catch her. And Briger would duck and dodge on surprisingly light feet-especially given their large size-away from Siobhan's steep dives.

Kat ate some of her mixed wild berries and nuts as she fondly watched the other two tire each other out. Eventually, they both approached her, panting and exhausted, and she gave them some of her food. Briger swallowed a few berries whole before grabbing some fish from their pile and bringing a few over.

Kat and Siobhan leaned against Birger's side as the three of them ate and watched the stars and talked about different constellations. Eventually, they all fell asleep, warm in their pile and happy to have made new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
